


Show Me

by meredithleon



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meredithleon/pseuds/meredithleon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter keeps a box of toys and Sylar comes across it. sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

“Really Peter?” Sylar asks Peter, astonished and more than a little aroused after having come across his lover’s oh-so-carefully hidden toys.

Peter turns red in embarrassment. “Just put it away. I… I haven’t used them in years.”

“That’s a lie Peter.” Sylar says, walking closer to the blushing man. “Hmmm… so you use it when I’m not around?” He asks, his voice a deep rumble that shakes Peter to the core, in a good way. Peter nods.

Sylar breathes into the younger man’s ears. “I wanna see it.” 

Peter jumps away from him. “No, no way in hell man!”

 

***

 

Sylar toggles with the remote control in his hand. With a jerk of his head, he tells the man lying wantonly on the bed to, “Go on.” 

Peter closes his eyes and lets out a moan as he pushes the electric butt plug into his slicked, prepped ass. He had been waiting for this for so long, no matter what he told Sylar before. His knees jerk, and his toes curl into the bed sheets as the whole length is welcomed inside and the tip hits his prostrate. Peter removes his hand from between his spread legs and grabs a fistful of the soft fabric he’s lying on. Licking his passion reddened lips he looks up at the man standing by the bed side in an equally naked state. 

Sylar feels his lips curl at the utterly erotic display. Before he can control his own motions, his thumb presses down the ‘full’ mode and a buzzing sound fills the room. 

“Aaah!” Peter throws his head back and screams as the toy starts vibrating and massaging his hot spot repeatedly. His entire body tightens as he comes powerfully in a few minutes.

 

Sylar stops the vibrator and climbs on the bed. He takes Peter’s hand and pulls him up into a kneeling position between his own legs. He relaxes down against the cushions and looks at the younger man expectedly. 

Peter stares at him blankly for a moment before he realizes what he is supposed to do. He puts his hands on the taller man’s thighs to brace himself. Leaning down, Peter kisses the top of Sylar’s proud erection. He takes the head in his mouth and sucks lightly, and then gradually increases the pace as he takes more and more of the hard, never ending dick deeper inside. 

Sylar groans as Peter uses his talented mouth to bring him off. He puts a hand into the smaller man’s hair and lovingly runs it through them. His arousal notches up when Peter looks at him, his pretty lips twitching in a smile around his penis. Sylar smirks and telekinetically calls the control to plug still lodged inside the younger man’s ass to him. 

Peter’s eyes widen at that. He pulls off from Sylar to protest, but it gets cut with a moan as the buzzing starts again, even though at a much slower tempo. Peter’s mouth slackens and his knees weaken. He slumps down on top Sylar who pushes him to side and straddles his chest.

Sylar puts his hand on his throbbing erection and tugs at it. He adjusts himself until the tip of his dick brushes against Peter’s limp lips and strokes himself rapidly. He comes across the younger man’s face, into his mouth and in his hair, but Peter seems far too gone to care as the vibrations in his ass persist and his second, almost painful orgasm knocks him out.

Sylar moves away from Peter and goes off retrieve a wet cloth to clean himself and his lover. He gently pulls out the plug and gathers Peter into his arms, kissing the top his head and murmuring endearments into his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for heroeskinkmeme and forgot about it. This is the dirtirest thing I've ever written and the most hardcore I guess. In fact I'm still only 90% sure that I did write this. Coulda been my alter ego.


End file.
